Scout
'' '' Img play scout 01.jpg Overview Speed, focus, and cunning; Scouts live by these ideals. Scouts utilize a bow and/or dagger to manipulate confusion and inflict status effects on their opponents. A skilled Scout is a sight to see--a whirling dervish of calculated chaos. Scouts are strong against Sorcerers but weak against Warriors. Between both skill classes, the Scout is skilled at causing chaos for both Sorcerers and Warriors by slowing them, blinding them, poisoning them, and even disarming them. This class is best known for it's ability called Hide, and using it to get behind enemy lines to disrupt workers or kill the unsuspecting enemy. Scouts have a passive bonus that increases the damage dealt to Sorcerers and reduces damage taken by 10%. However, they also have passive penalty that increases the damage taken from Warriors and reduces damage dealt to them by 10%. Scouts have a steep learning curve and can take awhile to master. The Skills Commons Skills *Hide Bow Only Skills - The bow is used for hitting multiple foes/PC's at a time. *Basic bow attack - used to attack with your bow, no special modifications. *Eagle Shot > Power Shot > Piercing Shot *Air Raid > Blaze Shot > Arrow Rain *Poison Shot > Spider Web > True Shot Gun Only Skills Oil Shot > Acid Shot > >Tri Venom White Blow > Dizzy Flash > Bow Skills Basic Attack: Bow Air Raid more Blaze Shot Requirement: Level 3 Air Raid must be learned more Arrow Rain Requirement:Level 3 Blaze Shot must be learned more Poison Shot more Spider Web Requirement:Level 3 Poison Shot must be learned more True Shot Requirement:Level 3 Spider Web must be learned more Bow and Gun Skills Eagle Shot more Power Shot Requirement:Level 3 Eagle Shot must be learned more Piercing Shot Requirement: Level 3 Power Shot must be learned more ''Gun Skills'' Basic Attack: Gun Oil Shot more '' Acid Shot'' Requirement: Level 3 Oil Shot must be learned more '' White Blow'' more Dizzy Flash Requirement: Level 3 White Blow must be learned more Tri-Venom Requirement: Level 3 Oil Shot and White Blow must be learned more Dagger Skills 'Strike Set' 'Viper's Bite' Requirement: Level 3 Hide must be learned Punishing Strike Requirement: Level 3 Viper's Bite must be learned 'Cloud Set' Poison Blow Requirement: Level 3 Poison Blow must be learned ''Power Break'' Void Darkness Requirement: Level 3 Power Break must be learned 'Breaker Set' 'Leg Break' Guard Break Requirement: Level 3 Leg Break must be learned Requirement: Level 3 Guard Break must be learned Arm Break Tips Common Roles of the Scout The Scout is mainly a support type of class. Using the Hide ability, they can often dive into enemy territory without them noticing, allowing them to either cut off a retreat or undermine a defenceless position. Needless to say, they are able to "scout" very well. Bow Scout *The Bow Scout is a difficult class to play at first, as aiming and lack of damage can be a pain at first, but it has many advantages. First of all, this class has the longest range in the game. *A Bow Scout can be very annoying to fight against, as they can inflict multiple debuffs (Poison with Poison Shot, Slow with Spider Web, Burning with Blaze Shot) and they're always far away from you. *Blaze Shot has a trick to it as in if you shoot behind an enemy in midair, it will knock them out of the air, but this knockback has no immunity to it. Therefore you can own that burning loser on the floor with your allies. *True Shot has a great hitbox and it has a piercing effect, so it is often used on the frontlines to hit multiple enemies, along with nice range. *Eagle Shot is another essential skill, as it has the longest range out of every skill in the game. While it is weak, you can snipe off players that are running away, earning yourself some easy kills once you learn to aim. *Air Raid is a notoriously spammable skill that is often used to flinchlock non-Warrior players. It actually has an AoE and has decent range, so this should replace your normal attack on your skillbar. *Power Shot is your highest damage dealing skill, but requires good aiming to not waste the 30 PW that 1 shot takes with it. *Arrow Rain requires some skill, as it should be aimed towards the back of the frontlines, where you can interrupt those mages about to blast your allies away or reveal some sneaky Scouts in Hide. Otherwise you might break a Rooted effect and that will piss off many people, so yes, aiming is required for Arrow Rain. *Piercing Shot should only be used when knocking away Summons when you are alone (aka, no Knights or significant amount of allies to kill it) and when your allies are in full retreat and you have to get those annoying enemies off of your backs. Very situational and definitely not spammable. Learn to read the battlefield before you even think of using this skill. The reason being is that Knockback gives enemies immunity to anything and this will almost work against your favor. A time when it won't is when a Chimera is on a Bridge and you knock it off (ah, such a great feeling). *Learning to aim is the same as learning to lead your shots. This means you have to predict where your target is heading to and shooting there. This could differ for every enemy, as lag and connection are a factor. Learn to read the range of a sidestep and for the shadow of a high jump. Dagger Scout The chaos bringers of the front line. They have many debuffs capable of disorienting all that they meet and usually multiple people with single blows. Extremely effective against summons, and fatal to any foe who gets snared. *The Leg Break > Guard Break > Arm Break is the most useful combo a dagger scout will use. Leg break inflicts slow unto the enemy, ensuring they can't escape.Arm Break then renders them unable to counter attack, and Guard Break decreases their armor dramatically, allowing all other attacks to hit harder. On a side note, Guard Break cancels the Reinforce skill of 1 Handers(They can rebuff after Guard Break to increase their resistance). *Viper's Bite is a lunge attack that does damage over time from poison. *Poison Blow puts up a cloud of poison around you, which can be useful for defence, as lunge attacks will not hit you due to KB. This may be countered by Embolden. Useful for running away from low health enemies, as a jaunt through a poison cloud may kill them. Also very useful for harassing crystal farms as well. *Power Break is the bane of mages, as it cancels their Casting Skill (which allows them to cast higher leveled magic) and slowly drains them of their current PW. Just minorly less useful than Arm Break, as it only stops special attacks, while Arm Break cancels all attacks. *Void Darkness blinds enemies caught in the range of the attack, only able to see bright lights of attacks, and target rings of other players. Experienced players are adept at counter this skill, making it relatively useless in 1 on 1. *Punishing Strike should mainly be used for lone, weak enemies. For normal skirmishes, the Break combo would be much more useful, as if the enemy survives, they are weak, slow and defenceless. Hide When you are using the skill Hide, your player model dissapears from view of the enemy team. However, the enemy army players can still see you under the following conditions: *When under the effects of a debuff. *Footsteps (landing from a fall or jump) *Ripples in the water *The enemy cursor is still able to pick up on your location. *A fencer class ability As of now, Hide decreases your speed and weakens your defense even when maxed out. However in later updates, this will be removed and the decrease will be hardly noticeable when at Level 3. Category:Scout Category:Skill Category:Bow Category:Dagger Category:Gun